


Deliver Us

by AdenNeytiriKad



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Fear, Gen, One Shot, Phobia, Thunder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenNeytiriKad/pseuds/AdenNeytiriKad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something no one knows about Miharu. That's until Yoite discovers it when they're alone in the train car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver Us

The echo of the pitter-patter from the rain reverberated through the train car, cascading outside the window. Miharu Rokujo shifted in his seat, wrapping his arms around his legs. He squeezed his eyes shut, resting his forehead on his knees.

"It looks like it will be awhile before I can get you home."

He glanced over at the teen beside him, nodding.

Yoite sighed, slipping his hat from his head. He ran his gloved fingers through his dark locks, and he turned to gaze out the empty frame next to him at the dark sky.

Miharu turned his eyes to the floor, watching the water splash onto the faded floor. He heard his companion cough violently beside him, shaking the row of seats. He sat up, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Yoite?"

The kira-user nodded, brushing the boy's hand away. He stared at the seat ahead of him, head bowed slightly as the car shook with thunder. He turned his attention to the clouds outside, sighing softly. He peeked through his dark locks at his cohort, tilting his head at him. His hands were pressed against his ears, and he was nothing but a ball on the seat. "Miharu? Are you okay?"

The boy nodded, jumping slightly at the newest crash of thunder.

"...Miharu? Are you afraid of the thunder?" The teen sighed, reaching over and moving the other onto his lap. He quickly laid his hands over his, helping to muffle the noise. He felt Miharu start to relax, causing Yoite to smile softly. He rested his head on the boy's, closing his eyes.

Miharu couldn't tell how much time had past since the storm began, nor did he care. He felt... safe. The thunder was nothing but a rumble now. The only sounds he focused on were his and Yoite's heartbeats. He sighed when the other boy's hand left his, shaking his shoulder. He carefully moved off his lap, standing up and stretching. He waited until Yoite started out of the car before following him. "I promise, Yoite, to try and help you, no matter what Tobari-sensei says." He gave the boy a quick hug before walking ahead into the woods.

Yoite smiled softly, looking up to the clear blue cloudless sky.

"Just be careful until then, okay?"

"I will."

 


End file.
